


A Little Bit of Deduction, Watson

by talk_less_smilemore



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talk_less_smilemore/pseuds/talk_less_smilemore
Summary: A short fic where the Dead Men try to solve a case. They tend to work in circles.





	A Little Bit of Deduction, Watson

"What is it?" Larrikin turns to him.

"What it is, Larrikin, is a clue." Ghastly informs him.

"What?"

"It looks like some sort of sigil. Very old." Anton inspects the paint.

"But recently drawn," Dexter notices, "Meaning Skulduggery was here not long ago."

"It could be a map. Doesn't downtown look a bit like that?" Erskine tilts his head.

"There's no suggestion where she might be, though." Hopeless rubs his temple.

"I dunno. Looks like a 69 to me." Larrikin frowns.

"Which is also a clue." Saracen indicates.

"Weird that it's spray painted and not carved, though." Anton chews his lip.

"Maybe he didn't have time?" Hopeless suggests. "If he was on the run, he wouldn't have put your little friend in danger for something so... Well."

"Right, so, knowing Skulduggery, this is either a map, a very powerful ancient spell, a sex joke, a clue, or graffiti." Dexter nods."I like our odds that he went for all of them at once."

"How did he reach that far up the wall?" Anton tilts his head slightly.

"Shit. Good point. It's... Yeah." Ghastly stretches. "He'd have never been able to get up there."

"So now we're thinking it wasn't her." Saracen pokes around on the floor a little bit. "Larrikin, how tall is your friend?"

"He wouldn't have been able to reach either." Larrikin shakes his head solemnly.

"And I doubt Skulduggery would've let him do any magic himself if he's trying to protect him." Anton points out. "I doubt he'd do magic at all if he wanted to make himself untrackable."

"Does this mean it was planted for us?" Larrikin asks.

"It does." Erskine confirms.

"But Pleasant isn't stupid." Saracen is quick to jump in. "He'll have done something to let us know where he's going. And it wouldn't be as obvious as this, especially if he's got someone else with him." He glances at Larrikin. "Someone vulnerable."

"Well, we'll find them, won't we? Luck of the Irish and all that?" A murmur rises among the men.

"Here we are." Ghastly removes a brick from the wall. "Clever, Pleasant."

"What is it?" Larrikin turns to him.

"What it is, Larrikin, is a clue."


End file.
